El señor de las mantitas
by Marujilla
Summary: Frod una pequeña hobitt tendrá que destruir las facturas y la mantita única con la ayuda o desayuda de la comunidad de la mantita
1. Las 1000 y una noches sin dormir

El señor de las mantitas

Tres mantitas para los reyes elfos muertos de frío bajo el cielo

Siete mantitas para los feos enanos, que temían enseñar sus rostros

Nueve para los hombres cobardes, que se escondían debajo de ellas

Una para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro,

en la tierra de Mordor donde se extienden los colchones.

Una manta para dormirlos, una manta para arroparlos

y sumirlos en el más profundo sueño,

en la tierra de Mordor donde se extienden los colchones  


Personajes:

Frod: Una hobitta que tiene el pelo rizado y castaño, los ojos azules y pies peludos ( como todos los hobbits.)

San: El joven jardinero y sirviente de Frod. Esta enamorado de ella.

Garulaf: Un viejo amigo de Bilbo. Es mago y es muy, muy aburrido.

Nerry Y Peppin: Nerry y Peppin son muy buenos amigos, tanto que ( casi) nunca se separan. Frod y San son amigos suyos.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Al principio de nuestra historia estaba Frod sentada junto a un árbol leyendo "Las 1001 Noches". Llevaba ya 10 días sin dormir pues se había empeñado en que tenía que leer los 1001 cuentos, y para eso necesitaría 1001 noches sin dormir. Frod parecia un búho de tan abiertos como tenía los ojos para no dormirse.

Frod oyó entonces un canturreo, y, por primera vez en 10 días, cerró su libro. Luego fue hacia donde se oía el canturreo. " ¡Es Garulaf!" pensó.

Este estaba sentado sobre una carreta movida por un caballo marrón.

- Hoooooola Garulaf - dijo mientras saltaba en el carro

- Hola Frod, ¿que te pasa? pareces un búho

- Llevo diez días sin dormir, estoy leyendo "Las 1001 noches"

- Para una vez que haces algo productivo, y esto es quedarte 10 días sin dormir! .

Garulaf cogió su vara e intentó echarle un hechizo para que no estuviese tan adormilada. Frod cayo en un profundo sueño.

- ¿Frod? ¡ Froooood! ¡Frod!!!

- Z z z z z z

- Jope... ahora tendré que ir por culpa de esta a casa de Bilbo Bolsonazo el pelmazo.

De mala gana, Garulaf cogió a Frod, que yacía en el suelo, y la puso en su carro.

- Maldita criaja...

Garulaf recibió un golpe de la inocente y sonambulo Frod.

- Que mala leche tiene!.- Gruñó el mago.

Cuando llegó a Bolson Cerrado tuvo que llamar con el bastón. Al abrir la puerta, Bilbo vio a su querida Frod es manos de Garulaf, su viejo amigo el mago. Bilbo llevaba 10 días sin verla, y en ese momento agradeció volverla a ver.

- Garulaf!!! Viejo amigo!

- Toma - dijo dándosela - toma, no la quiero tuya es mía no

Bilbo agradecido de ver a Frod le invito a pasar y este con más o menos gusto entro.

- Que te apetece? tengo whisky, te, café...

- Solo te con galletitas de chocolate Gracias.

- Vendas a mi 111 cumpleaños?

- Frod me ha obligado

- ¬ _ ¬

- Era una broma querido Bilbo

- ^_^ me alegro, te esperare entonces

Frod se despertó a las cinco o seis horas, por suerte, no se perdió la fiesta, se despertó justo a tiempo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Os gustó?, en el poema, me ayudo mi hermana Mirmallen. Intentaré terminar este fic, hasta que el anillo sea destruido o mueran en el intento, mandadme reviews ^o^. Tardare un poco por que estoy leyendo el 3º libro, pero si sacan la 3º película mucho mejor.


	2. La mantita y las facturas

- Adonde te crees que vas?- Preguntó Frod.

- A ningún lado - Contestó Garulaf.

- Garulafito- Dijo Frod, escribiéndolo en el ordenador.

- ¿Qué escribes?

- Es la nueva marca de cereales que voy a crear, los cereales tendrán forma de gorros y de feos magos

- ¡No puedes registrarlo!

- Ya lo he hecho.

- Pues quiero el 40% de las ganancias.

- ¡Y un huevo!

- ¿Cómo que y un huevo? eres muy mal hablada.

- ¿Mal hablada, moiz?, decía que te daré el 40% de las ganancias más un huevo.

- Pero sigo diciendo que Garulafito no es una buena marca

"Pom pom"-

- Pase, pase - Frod

- Es usted Garulaf - ¿?

- Sipi

- Cobrador del copyright

- Hola Frod hip - Nerry y Peppin simultáneamente

- Hola Merry y Pippin - Frod

- Ya no nos llamamos así - Nerry o Merry

- Por que?

- Perdimos nuestros nombres en una apuesta

- ¬­¬ 

- Mira es Samwich - Peppin

- No os metáis con el! - Frod - Hola Samwich digo... Sam

- Señora Frod, como me ha llamado?

- Samwich

- BUAHHHH! yo creía que eras mi amiga Mami!

- Quien se ha metido con mi Sami? - madre de Sam

- Tu también mami? tu no mami - Sam -Papi!

- Que pasa Sam-pesao

- Buahhhhhhh, nadie me quiere - Sam - excepto tu

Sam saca una vaca rosa y la acaricia

- Tu si me quieres ¿ verdad Vaki?

- Vaki ! - To cristo

- Si, veámonos Vaki, aquí no nos quieren

- Lo pillo, un aplauso!

Todo el mundo le aplaude y le tira flores

- Gracias - reverencia (Sam) - Gracias sois los mejores, no dejéis de ver mi serie

- Que serie Pep - Nerry

- Ni idea Ner, déjalo que disfrute de su falso momento

- En agradecimiento bailare una Hawaiana

Sam se quita la ropa y se queda en bikini junto con una falda Hawaiana

- Hawai montay

-Hola Frod - Garulaf

- Que pasa ? y la momia de Bilbo

- Que momia ni que leches- Bilbo

- Bilbo, tu ya te habías ido - Garulaf

- es verdad, adiós

- A donde se va? - Frod

- A Rivendel, te lo ha dejado todo incluido las facturas

- Esa mantita tan mona también?

- Sipi

- Bien! ya tengo algo que sortear en mi marca de cereales

- Na de eso tienes que destruirlo

- Y un huevo

- Destruyes el anillo y un huevo también? que te ha hecho el huevo

- No, el huevo me lo como y la manta también

- También te la comes?

- No zopenco, me la quedo

- ¬¬, pero podrás destruir las facturas

- Pa eso lo hago en la chimenea

Hace una chimenea y tira las facturas

- No puedes destruir las facturas, excepto en el Monte del Destino - información gratuita - de gratuita nada un € please

- Añádelo a las facturas

- Que me dices Frod?

- Bueno, pero Sam, Nerry y Peppin se vienen conmigo

- Yo te veré en Bree

Fin del capitulo


End file.
